


Christmas Lights (The Holiday)

by Childofthesky



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cute, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Movie inspired, The Holiday, Two Shot, nothing too mature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-12 05:19:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9057217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Childofthesky/pseuds/Childofthesky
Summary: Magnus Bane escapes his LA life to take a two week holiday, even though he never took a real holiday before.On his own.On Christmas.He stumbles upon a handsome british guy.





	1. Definitely Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies, and welcome to my Christmas AU!  
> Which is late... 
> 
> but well I had the idea about two weeks ago but my muse was totally gone by then but now here it is!  
> This whole story is inspired by the movie "The Holiday" with Kate Winslet, Cameron Diaz, Jack Black, and Jude Law so I suggest you watch it before you read this cause I move forward a bit with the story, different from the movie. And tbh, the movie is simply lovely.  
> But even if you don't now the movie, this works just fine! I used some lines from the movie, so credits to the writers and.. well yeah. 
> 
> This is unbeta'd, so all mistakes are mine. Sorry!  
> Enjoy this Christmas story, part two will be up tomorrow, so that's it for now!  
> xxx
> 
> p.s.: I highly suggest listening to the soundrtrack while reading this!! Hans Zimmer is a genius! Just saying :)

„That’s it, I told you we should have never moved together! That’s why I told you it wasn’t a good idea! You have to get out, I mean it!“

Magnus shoved Camille towards the front door.  
„Oh please Magnus, stop talking as if you are a saint!“, Camille sneered at him after he pushed her out the door. Magnus glared at her for a second, then he slammed the front door shut and stormed up the stairs.  
He could hear Camilly yelling outside but he ignored it and kept throwing clothes into a bag, then he moved out to the balcony and looked down.

„I would have never cheated on you, Camille ever! And you… why am I even talking to you. It’s over, we’re done. I’ll send you the rest of your stuff“, he said, then he threw the bag down. Camille scoffed at him.  
„Well good luck finding someone like me ever again. You’re way too annoying to get along with anyway. Have a nice life Magnus!“

Magnus stormed down the stairs, and as he reached the bottom, where a picture of him and Camille hung, one from last year’s tony awards, he lost it.  
He grabbed the picture and slammed it on the floor, cursing loudly as he paced through the hall and only stopped when someone cleared their throat. He turned round and looked at his employee, Tessa.

“Caught you at a bad moment?”

Magnus waved his hands in the air dramatically and started pacing again, mumbling to himself.  
“Yeah, no, I mean.. I’m just flipping out a bit here. I mean WHAT THE..!!! No. You know what? I’m good. Absolutely good.” He stopped and looked at her with a smile.

“What’s up?”

 

Magnus sat in his cutting room with Tessa and Ragnor, watching a trailer they had been working on recently. It was a big thing, many cutters had wanted to do it but Magnus was the best in his business so he got it and he had to admit, it turned out absolutely brilliant. When the trailer stopped, Ragnor turned around in his chair, with a big smile plastered on his face.  
“Well, what do you think?”, he said and Magnus nodded approvingly.

“Now it looks like a hit, but make the text at the end bigger. And red. A happy red.”

Tessa chuckled as Ragnor wrote it down.  
“Happy red. Got it. They’re gonna love this, and it will even be finished early before Christmas!”, he said and high-fived Tessa. Magnus let out a sigh as he grabbed a bottle of water from a rack next to the desk.  
“How about.. we take a break then? A holiday, you know?”, he suggested and took a sip. He looked at Ragnor when there was no answer. Tessa furrowed her brow and blinked a few times.  
“But… you always say this is the busiest time for us?”, she said slowly but Magnus waved his hand at her.  
“Yeah, yeah, I say a lot of things. No, I mean a holiday like.. far away. Far far away to.. read a book. A real book! And eat whatever I want, cause all those green smoothies and diets that are so “IN” are getting on my nerve. Some place far away from any annoying girls.. cheating on you while you try your best to work on the relationship but they just don’t care about you after all and who even cares about that anymore! I mean.. I just.. need a holiday, okay?”  
Tessa and Ragnor shared a quick look.

“Uh, sure.. boss. Whatever you say?”

 

Magnus laid back in the comfortable airplane seat and took a deep breath, closing his eyes. He had never done this before, but it was surely going to be an adventure. Home-exchange. He opened his eyes again and took out his mobile to check the messages, reading through the chat he had with the girl, whose house he rented, and who would be living in his own house for the next two weeks.  
He checked the reservations on the rented driving service and sighed.

An adventure.  
Maybe he should have taken the kajak for one?

 

“I’m sorry, sir, I won’t be able to turn around at the end of the road. Would you mind walking the rest?”, the driver said, looking at Magnus through the rear-view-mirror, who gave him an incredulous look. He glanced outside, at the cemetery covered in snow.  
“ **No**?”

 

Magnus let out an exhausted breath, after he had just walked about two miles down a snowy road.  
He was done with everything and glanced at the house he was standing in front of. Exhaling slowly, he wiped away the snow from the garden fence and read the sign.  
“Rosehill Cottage.”  
He looked up, a smile spreading on his face.  
“I’m here!”

 

As he paced through the house with a restless mind, Magnus tried to calm his nerves a bit. He had unpacked his suitcase rather quick, then explored the house and it’s various rooms. Apparently the girl living here was quite the reader since she owned giant shelves full of books in different languages. She even owned a dog, which of course she had mentioned in the messages and Magnus liked him instantly. Small and cute. But now Magnus was utterly bored so… he drove to town.

He hated driving on the left, but made it to the little town safely, where he went to a little supermarket and bought wine.  
LOTS of wine.  
And chocolate.  
No more green drinks.

 

When he was sitting on the bed, watching TV he suddenly looked up with a surprise. The trailer he had been working on just a few days back was on, and he watched intently, then he looked down at the dog lying on the carpet.

“And that’s why they pay me the big box, you know?”, he said and sighed. What was he doing here again?

After emptying the whole bottle of red wine he stumbled downstairs, wine glass still in hands and shivered instantly. The place was ice cold, since there was no heating system, but he managed to start a fire in the fireplace soon and smiled pleased. Now what?

He went back to studying the racks full of books, then he turned the stereo and was surprised to find the record in it was one of his favorites, so he danced and sung and jumped until he was exhausted and the vision was swimming before his eyes. You only live once, right?

He was sitting on the couch after that, just staring into nowhere. He thought about his pool and the warm LA sun and let out a sigh. This was a complete joke.

So he went upstairs and packed his suitcase.

 

********

Izzy gaped at the giant house she was standing in front of. This was a joke, she thought to herself. Right?  
She dropped her bag in the hall and started pacing the rooms, going faster and faster until she was running around the house laughing and cheering. It was like a dream.. but only this was real!

After she had picked up her bag to drop it again in the bedroom and getting dressed in something more comfortable, she started looking through the various rooms again, but paid more attention this time. She found the obvious working area at first, downstairs with lots of computers on desks. Nodding at it, she moved on to the next room. She found giant racks with DVD’s there and smiled as she picked out her favorite 80’s classic movie, but stopped immediately as she reached the TV. Way too many electronic, and then the phone started ringing. When she looked at it she swallowed hard. “Main Gate”? She could do this. She grabbed the manual next to it, the owner kindly left her, after he had explained his security system to her through their chat and flipped through the pages. She pressed a few buttons, as she picked up the receiver.  
“Hello, hello”, she said and pressed another button, the line clicked.

“Hello, can you hear me?”, she asked.

“Hi, Magnus? I’m here to pick up the script you prepared”, a voice said and Izzy furrowed her brow.

“No, uhm, Magnus isn’t here.. I’m.. wait I’m figuring out how to open the gate, just give me a second”, she said, then she cursed but gasped immediately.  
“If you heard that, I’m so very sorry! I’ll be right out!”

 

When Izzy opened the door, she smiled at the young man who came walking towards her.  
“Hi, I’m so sorry, the gate is new for me..”, she gestured at the house and the young man pushed up his glasses.  
“Oh that’s okay, really. I’m Lewis, Simon Lewis. Two first names. Uhm.. hi”, he said sheepishly and Izzy gave him a bright smile.  
“I’m Isabelle Lightwood. Izzy. I uh.. live here for the moment.” Simon raised his eyebrows.

“Magnus went on holiday? Seriously? He called me two days ago to come pick the script up, oh man”, he sighed and Izzy nodded.

“Yeah, he’s in England at my place and well.. I’m here. And.. oh my god Alec!”, she suddenly burst out with a look of panic in her eyes. Simon blinked.

“Who’s Alec?”, he asked and Izzy fumbled for her phone.

“My brother, oh shit! I didn’t tell him I went on a holiday, oh god! He will be so pissed!”

**********

 

Magnus lay in the bed wide awake. Damn jet lag. He was about to close his eyes again, but jumped to a straight position as he heard a heavy knock on the door downstairs, and the little dog barked loudly. Someone was yelling outside.

“I’m fine, I’m fine. No security system but come on this must be the most boring part of the whole Island that is called Great Britain. It’s gonna be fine I”… Magnus kept mumbling to himself as he walked down the stairs, turned on the light, opened the door and..  
stopped.

As the guy standing outside turned around, Magnus breath caught in his throat as he stared at the very very handsome stranger.  
Who stared right back at him.

“You… are not my sister. Or else I’m much more drunk than I thought I was”, the handsome stranger said as he leaned against the door frame.

“I’m so sorry, this must seem really rude to you, but I really wasn’t expecting.. you”, the stranger said and Magnus finally snapped out of his trance and smiled.

“Well, I wasn’t expecting you either.” The guy tilted his head a little and smiled the sloppiest grin Magnus had ever seen on someone. It didn’t give him butterflies. NOT at all.

“May I still..? It’s really cold”, the guy nodded towards the door and Magnus nodded and stepped aside to let the guy come inside, who turned towards him as he passed him.

“I’m Alec, Izzy’s brother”, he said and Magnus nodded again as he closed the door.

“Brother, right.. I’m Magnusbane, I’m.. staying here. For the holiday. On my own”, Magnus answered as he watched Alec open a cupboard under the stairs to put away his coat.

“Magnusbane? Is that all one word?”, he asked and Magnus let out a puff of air.  
“ _No._ No it’s not”  
Magnus scoffed slightly but Alec had already closed the cupboard door after him. Magnus rolled his eyes, looking up to the sky and cursed under his breath. Of course, at the loneliest place on earth, as he wears freaking **avengers** PJ’s, a present from Simon which he should have _burned_ the minute he got them, he had to meet the possibly hottest guy he has ever seen. Just perfect.

Magnus quickly checked his hair in the mirror next to the door and pulled his socks out of the pants but then Alec reappeared with a smile on his face.

“So, Izzy, where is she?”, Alec asked and Magnus narrowed his eyes.

“She didn’t tell you?”, he asked and Alec shook his head.

“No, we talked on the phone a few days ago when she set me up for this blind date with this guy and.. never mind, where is she exactly?”

“She’s in Los Angeles”, Magnus answered. Alec’s eyes widened.

“That’s absolutely not possible, she never goes away and.. L.A.? Come on”, he said while laughing but Magnus only shrugged.

“Well, we have that in common, I guess. No, she listed this cottage on a home exchange side and I found it. We switch houses, two weeks, for the holidays. She’s at my house in L.A. and I’m.. here”, Magnus half-smiled as Alec leaned forward a bit.

“People actually do that?”, he asked with a smile and Magnus felt his breath quickening, the way Alec was so close to him.

“Apparently.. it seems? Cause here I am in my pyjamas”, he laughed and Alec nodded.

“Well, now I’m even more pissed at her cause not even did she ruin my evening with that date that never showed up but she just left without telling me!”, Alec protested, but then he stumbled forward, nearly crushing against Magnus, who gasped a bit. Alec cleared his throat.

“Do you mind if I sit down? I feel like I might bump into you”, Alec said and gave Magnus another one of those half-smiles. Magnus nodded and pointed towards the couch.  
“Yeah, sure, make yourself comfortable.”

He watched as Alec walked past him and slumped down on the couch, nearly falling over. Magnus raised his eyerbrows at him.

“Are you okay?”, he asked and Alec smiled.

“Yeah. Totally. And... I'm sorry, I totally forgot your name again..", Alec said and Magnus smirked just a bit. "Magnus." "Yes, such an extraordinary name!" Alec smiled as Magnus looked down to his feet. "I'm sorry about the intrusion, although I might not look like it, I’m Izzy’s semi-respectable older brother. We got another brother, no two actually, but Max is only 15 so.. no, yeah, Jace is the other one and he’s..”, Alec waved his hands in the air, “he’s one of a kind. But Izzy set me up for this blind date tonight, and the guy never showed up, so I got pissed and then I got drunk and… well that’s my story. How are you, I mean, how’s it going so far?”, he asked and Magnus shrugged.

“It’s.. not going to great. I’m actually leaving tomorrow at noon”, he admitted and Alec frowned.

“Oh. When did you get here again?” Magnus looked at his watch.

“About six hours ago?” Alec inhaled.

“We made a great impression on you, huh?”, he laughed but Magnus blinked a few times.

“No, it’s… something else. Cause.. I’m not quite myself right now, you see? I came here on a stupid wimp, honestly, I never in my whole life thought about anything less than this and I came here to spend some time alone and get some rest but now I’m here and I feel more alone than ever and...”, he paused and swallowed as Alec kept looking at him.

“Would you.. maybe like something to drink?”, Magnus suggested. Alec pointed towards a cupboard with a smirk.  
“There’s a bottle of brandy right in that thing, next to the board games. Fancy a glass?”

Magnus hesitated for a second, then he nodded.  
“Sure.”

After he grabbed the bottle and handed Alec a glass filled with the liquid, he leaned against the armchair.

“So you’re not married?”, Alec suddenly asked and Magnus nearly choked on the alcohol. He quickly regained his composure.

“Why, do I look unmarried to you?”, he asked slowly and Alec shook his head firmly,  cute blush spreading on his cheeks.

“No, I.. that was just me trying to ask you differently if you’re married and I just thought, uhm… sorry, stop me if I’m rambling”, he said. Magnus shrugged.

“Not married”, he answered as they clinked their glasses.  
"Me neither", Alec mumbled and nodded slightly, then he looked up at Magnus.

“Would it be horrible if I stay? I promise I’ll be gone in the morning, you will never lay eyes on me again”, he said and Magnus nodded as he put his glass down.  
“No, yeah, sure thing, I mean.. that’s totally fine.”

“Great thanks. Blankets are in the cupboard next to the fireplace”, he said and Magnus went to get him one. As he turned around Alec was standing and looking at him again.

“So why is it, you aren’t quite yourself at the moment?”, he asked and Magnus chuckled.  
“Well I just broke up with someone… yesterday. And.. well as I said I wanted to get some rest but then I felt really alone and.. I bet you’re glad you knocked on this door”, Magnus laughed but was surprised to see Alec nod.

“I am.”

 

It was silent for a moment, but then Magnus shrugged and half-smiled at Alec.

“Okay then, sorry and, uh, good night?”, he offered and Alec nodded.

“Good night.”

And then Alec leaned forward and kissed him.

 

Magnus stared at Alec for a second, after he had moved back, surprised by the action and Alec was about to say something when Magnus grabbed is lapels and crushed their lips together again.

It was like fire meeting ice, like a thunderstorm in a rainforest, like something Magnus had never felt before.  
It felt.. right.

He melted against Alec, who dropped the blanket and put his arms around Magnus to pull him closer, and they deepened the kiss and a small moan escaped Magnus throat, at which Alec chuckled a bit. Magnus swallowed hard as his breath came out shallow.

“You were definitely unexpected”, he managed to breathe out, which made Alec laugh, as he dove forward again, brushing their lips together slowly.  
Magnus moved his hands up to scratch the hair at the back of Alec’s neck, as the latter gripped his waist more firmly. The kiss lasted another few minutes then Magnus moved back a bit.

“Bedroom?”, he asked a little breathless and Alec nodded with that adorable half-smile.

“Yeah.”

 

 


	2. If I wanted to call you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of feel like I lost some of that energy from chaoter one but.. still here you go, chapter two ;)  
> I added more because I felt like squishing it in only one more chapter wasn't right so.. yeah two more, which are already done.  
> Enjoy and let's see how fast I'll add the other chapters ;)  
> xx

Magnus helplessly pressed the buttons on the coffee machine the next morning, but it didn’t work. His attention was disturbed as a mobile lying on the kitchen table started ringing and he looked at the screen, knowing it was Alec’s.   
The name Raphael flashed one time, then it stopped. Magnus shrugged as he turned back towards the machine but let out a sigh as it still didn‘t work and startled when someone cleared his throat. He looked up into Alec‘s face who smiled.

„Morning“, Alec said as he grabbed his jacket and went through the pockets.

„I lost my contacts.. somehow.. last night“, he said with a smug grin as he got out glasses and put them on. Magnus stared for a moment, then he blinked and looked away through the room. Alec looked way too good with glasses, it was really distracting.   
Where was he? Coffee. Right.

Alec watched him, then he tilted his head a bit. „Need any help?“

Magnus moved aside and pouted.  
„I should know how to do this but well..“, he started as Alec waved the cable and put it in the socket with a grin.

„Right, yes, plugging it in should help. Thanks“, Magnus groaned embarrassed but Alec waved him off.

„So.. you‘re leaving today then?“, he asked slowly and Magnus shrugged.  


„Yeah, well.. yes. Gonna head the to airport soon, uhm.. oh your phone rang earlier. Someone named Raphael?“, Magnus stuttered,  and  the phone started ringing again  in that moment and Magnus looked at the screen.

„It‘s.. Raphael.. again. Sorry I shouldn‘t have looked at it. Sorry.“  He handed  Alec  the phone, who  hesitated for a second, then he pointed outside.

„I‘m just gonna.. you know“, he said, and Magnus nodded firmly and watched as Alec left the house and took the call. 

„Busy guy..“, Magnus hummed, then he poured himself a mug of coffee and smiled at Alec who entered the kitchen again.

„Sorry, it was kinda important.“ Magnus nodded and pointed at the mug.

„Do you want one?“, he asked but Alec shook his head.  


„No, I should get going, actually“, he said as he shrugged in his jacket and Magnus formed a soundless oh, then he waved his hand in the air.

„You‘re right, I gotta leave soon anyway, so, you.. go your way then“, he stuttered again and cursed himself for it but Alec smiled.

„I know we hardly know each other“, Alec said and Magnus couldn‘t help but grin.  


„Well, I wouldn‘t say we  _**hardly** _ know each other after the action last night..“, he teased and Alec chuckled, stroking a hand through his hair which Magnus found a cute gesture the more often he watched Alec do it. Alec continued.

„I mean, if your flight gets canceled, or if you change your mind about leaving, I‘m gonna be at the local pub tonight, meeting my brother and some friends, so..“, Alec paused for a second and just gazed at Magnus with such a fond look, it made Magnus knees weak.  


“If not, then.. have a safe flight and a lovely  C hristmas in L.A.  And kick Izzys butt for me, will you?”

Magnus laughed out loud, as Alec joined him with laughing and he nodded.

“Noted. Thanks, Alexander.”

 

Magnus waited in line at the airport as he looked at his ticket in his hands again. He thought about what he had told Ragnor and Tessa about “re-charging” and spending some time to get back to himself. A flashback to meeting Alec the night before hit him, and he grinned at their heated action in the small bed. Alec was so passionate yet so very calm at the same time, Magnus had never met someone like him. And he liked it.

Fuck it, Magnus thought.

 

Magnus nearly tripped as he pushed open the pub door and a few people including the bartender looked his way when he stumbled in, cursing the snow and his slippery shoes as he walked over to the bar. The guy behind it smirked at him with raised eyebrows.

“Everything alright, fella?”, he asked and Magnus gave him a sweet smile.

“Yes, great. Do you maybe happen to know an Alec Lightwood, he said he would be here tonight.” 

The blond buy nodded and smiled.

“You must be Magnus, the guy living in Izzy’s house? I’m Jace, Izzy’s and Alec’s brother”, the guy introduced himself and held out his hand. Magnus grinned and nodded.

“Yes, hello, I’ve heard about you. Can I get a glass of Dom Perignon from you?”, he asked and Jace nodded.

“Coming right up. Alec is at a table in the back.”

 

*****

 

Izzy opened the door with a wide grin, her ponytail high as she looked into the startled face of Simon.

“Hi again”, she said and Simon swallowed, then he smiled a shy smile.

“Hey Isabelle. Can I come in?”, he asked and she nodded, opening the door a bit wider for him to come inside.

“I talked with Magnus colleagues and they said they know you and that they put the script in the editing room. Whatever that means, I guess you would know?”, she said and Simon nodded as he pointed the way towards the back of the house where the rooms with the computers were.

“Thanks for getting back to me this quick, I really need to work on the script and Magnus agreed to help me a bit”, he said as they walked through the rooms to an office in the back, where an envelope lay on a desk. 

“So you’re a writer then? What are you writing on?”, Izzy asked and Simon shrugged.  
“I write for a Netflix series, it’s not that big yet but we’re getting there. Maybe you know it, Shadowhunters?”, Simon said, but Izzy shook her head.

“It’s a really cool fantasy series about hunting demons and it got warlocks and magic and runes and glowing weapons and friendship and loyalty and...”, he trailed off and blushed deeply, realizing he was rambling.

“Uhm.. it’s.. really cool. You should check it out?”, he said and Izzy laughed as she nodded.  
“You could show me? I have lots of free time and there’s this giant TV in one room with so many machines under it, I don’t even know how to turn it on”, she chuckled and Simon’s face lit up and he nodded enthusiastically.  


“Yes sure! Can you, uh give me your number? I have to work on the script for a bit but I’ll call you later?”, he suggested and Izzy nodded in agreement.

“That sounds good!”

 

*****

 

A lec looked up and laughed as Magnus stumbled down the stairs into the kitchen, holding his head and groaning.

“Coffee… coffeee I need coffee...”, he mumbled as he stumbled forward and Alec chuckled as he held out a steaming mug. Magnus took it and slumped down ona chair, taking a sip and let out a relived sigh.  


“I  haven’t had that much to drink in…. What am I saying I never had that much to drink ever!”, he groaned and looked up at Alec who sipped his own mug with a smug grin.  


“I think no one ever did. You alright?”, he asked and sat down opposite of Magnus who nodded slightly.  


“Yeah… thanks for the coffee. Uhm.. you.. we.. did we..?”, he pointed upstairs and pressed his lips together, looking at Alec who laughed again and shook his head.

“No.” Magnus eyes widened in relief.  


“No? Oh thank god.. I mean.. not thank GOD but you were here and I just..”, he looked at Alec with a helpless frown. “I don’t remember a thing after we played cards with your friends at the pub..”, Magnus admitted and Alec smiled fondly.

“Well, you certainly were quite intoxicated so I put you to bed after you were unconscious.” Magnus put down his mug shocked and stared at Alec.

“Unconscious, are you serious? Oh my god, that must have been really attractive.. why did you stay?”, he groaned and looked up at Alec who kept looking at Magnus with that fond smile, that made Magnus stomach flutter.

“Because you asked me to.”

“I.. did?”, he took another sip of the coffee and leaned his head on one hand.  


“Did I.. beg.. at one point?”, he asked and Alec let out a small laugh as he stood to put his empty mug away in the sink. He turned slightly to look down at Magnus.  


“It was an adventure from the moment I met you”, he said and Magnus hid his face in his hands in embarrassment,  but then Alec’s phone on the table rang and Magnus took it, looking at the screen.  


“It’s Robert.. sorry. Here”, he said and handed the mobile to Alec who pressed his lips together for a second.   


“I need to call back, I’ll be right back”, he said and Magnus nodded, then Alec stepped outside and Magnus got up to put his empty mug away as well. He watched Alec through the kitchen window and hummed to himself.

“Raphael, Robert.. Magnus. Busy guy..”, he said and turned away as Alec looked at him through the window. He smiled as Alec got back into the kitchen.  


“I think we should go to town”, Alec said and Magnus furrowed his brow in confusion.  


“Sorry, what?” Alec pointed upstairs.  


“You should get dressed, I’ll drive us and we’ll get lunch  or some tea and get to know each other”, he said with such determination, it left no room for arguments, but Magnus narrowed his eyes nonetheless.  


“Why?” 

Alec let out another small laugh and buried his hands in his pockets.  
“Because I’m running out of reasons why we shouldn’t. So?”

_______

“So you’re a writer. What novels do you write? Fantasy, kids novels, romance, historic stuff? Do you get published a lot? What books do you like to read? Did you study? How did you come up to be a writer?”, Magnus asked Alec as he took the first bite off his cake at the cafe Alec had driven them to. Alec chuckled as he took a sip from his tea and raised his eyebrows, then took a big breath.

“I studied literature, I love reading autobiographies, I do get published but more as a freelance writer for a newspaper and I write crime novels. Two of my books got published so far, and I think my time is up, speed dating is over”, he laughed and Magnus blushed a bit.

“I’m sorry.. it’s been a long time since I had a first date and… gosh I’m interrogating you, I’m so sorry”, Magnus laughed as Alec nodded with a grin.  


“Yeah, my palms got sweaty already, I bet you would be good at job interviews”, he laughed and tilted his head.

“Okay I think we can bend the first date rules a bit, since we already had sex and slept together twice, so, just try to be yourself?”, Alec suggested and Magnus nodded firmly.  


“Yes, okay, that is never easy and my friends always say I’m way too frantic and bustling when I’m myself but.. I’m gonna try.” He took a large sip from his own tea and blushed, when he noticed the fond look Alec was watching him with again.

“You need to stop looking at me like that, you’re making me nervous”, Magnus breathed and Alec chuckled.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to, uhm… okay your last question, how I came up with the idea of being a writer, well studying was a direction but my Mum is a book editor and that’s how I got into really. She always asked me about my opinions on books and got me loads of stuff to read, so it was her doing I guess. 

“Okay my turn then”, Magnus said and Alec continued to smile at him.

“I told you the other night, I own a company that does movie editing and well, business is going great..”, he started but Alec interrupted him.  


“You  **own** the company? You didn’t mention that”, he pointed out and Magnus shrugged.

“I kind of didn’t want to intimidate you but now that I know you write novels I think it’s okay to mention?”, he said but Alec narrowed his eyes slightly.

“No, I’m still feeling intimidated.. but go on. What about your family?”

“Right, I’m making this short. My mum died when I was little, well she committed suicide and my step-dad tried to kill me since he said it was my fault, so I was raised in an orphanage until decided to toughen up. So I ran away to America at sixteen and.. started my own life. Worked my ass off and built up this.”

It was silent after that and Magnus took another large sip of his tea and avoided looking at Alec.

When he looked up, he saw a concentrated look an Alec’s face, much to his surprise, no pity look and he took a deep breath.  
“Mh, yep that’s my tragic little story. So.. change of subject? What are you writing abut at the moment?”, Magnus asked and Alec nodded, then he smiled.

“I’m stuck at writing a crime at the moment, I’ve got the murderer sought out and the detective who’s gonna catch the bad guy but I’m struggling with how he’s doing it”, Alec explained and Magnus leaned on his head on his hands.

“Tell me more about it?”

Alec told Magnus more about his novel and Magnus explained his work a bit more, then they left the cafe and went for a walk, talking and enjoying the company. At one point Alec took Magnus hand and smiled at him.   
They walked along a little pond, hands intertwined and Magnus mind went back to L.A. for a second, but he quickly brushed the thought away and smiled back at Alec as he suddenly pressed Magnus back against a tree and looked at him with the same fond look he had been before.  
All Magnus could do was lean forward and kiss Alec.

When they returned to the house, Alec was about to get out of the car a well but Magnus stopped him. Alec looked at him confused.

“What’s up? You can just say if you don’t want me to come inside”, he laughed but Magnus furrowed his brow.

“Alec, I’m leaving in a week, and it makes all this complicated. I’m not sure I can handle complicated right now”, he admitted and looked at Alec, who nodded.

“Okay.”

Magnus leaned towards Alec and kissed him lightly, and Alec chuckled against Magnus lips.  
“And that doesn’t make things complicated?”, he asked and Magnus sighed.

“Sex makes everything complicated.”

They looked at each other for a second, then Alec nodded again.  


“Right. Well, I gotta work tomorrow, so I promise I won’t come banging at your door again at night.” Magnus smiled and winked at him.  


“We’ll figure something out. We’ll see each other.”

“Good”, Alec answered.

 

 


	3. It's complicated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my, I'm SO glad Shadowhunters is back!  
> We waited long enough for our hero's to return, right?  
> Anyway, enjoy Chapter 3! I changed the order of some scenes a bit so it fit this story better..   
> Hope you don't mind!  
> xx

“So, how did you like the first episode?”, Simon asked Izzy as he watched her from the side. She tilted her head a bit but then she grinned.

“It was really cool, the fighting scenes and I really like how a girl is the main character! And that warlock, I mean, wow. Talk about fashion icon here”, she said and Simon’s face lit up.  


“So you liked it? Wanna watch more?”, he asked and Izzy nodded.

“Yes, why not?” In that moment, her phone rang and she looked at the ID. It was Alec.

“Sorry, I gotta take this call for a second, it’s my brother. I’ll be right back”, she said and Simon nodded.

Izzy went to the kitchen and hopped onto the counter, then she answered the call.  
“Hello dear brother, how are you?”, she asked happily.

“Hello to you as well, you traitor. How could you just escape to the warm L.A. weather without telling anyone about it? Jace said he’s not talking to you if you won’t take him along next time”, Alec said with an accusing yet teasing voice and Izzy laughed.  


“That’s so Jace. I’m sorry, I just wanted to get away for a bit and then Magnus found my advertisement and.. oh have you met him yet? He’s living in my house while I’m here in his”, she said and Alec inhaled.

“I.. uh, yeah I met him.”   


“Oh great, you could show him around a bit, he has never been to England”, she said and Alec coughed slightly.  


“Yeah.. I uhm.. I could do that. Izzy I need to tell you something”, he said, but then Izzys phone suddenly pinged and she saw another call coming in.

“Alec, can you hold on for a second, there’s someone calling me as well”, she said.  


“Yeah, sure, I’ll wait.”

“Hello?”, Izzy said and smiled when Magnus voice sounded.

“Hello Isabelle, how are you doing? Enjoying L.A.?”, he asked and she chuckled.

“Your place is amazing, I mean your pool is the size of my whole house! Thank you so much. Can you hold on a second? My brother is on the other line, I just want to say goodbye to him”, she said.  


“Alec? How is he? I can wait as well, no problem”, Magnus suggested and Izzy paused a moment,  her eyes widening, then she nodded.

“Okay, hold on a second.” She pressed a button and took a deep breath.  


“Alec, tell me by “I met him” you don’t mean you hooked up with him? Are you serious? Sure, I said you should get out and meet more new guys and get laid but not with the American guy staying at my house? Did you seriously had sex at my place? What the hell Alec!”, she shouted into the phone and heard a gasp on the other end.

“He… he told you that? Oh my god..”, Magnus stuttered and Izzy’s eyes widened.  


“ _Magnus_?”

“...yes?”   
Izzy slapped a hand over her face and looked at her phone, then she let out a sigh.

“Shit, I must have ended Alec’s call, I’m so sorry, Magnus! Can I call you back?”, she said and Magnus coughed.  


“Sure. Uhm.. bye.”

“Bye.”

Izzy walked back into the TV room where Simon raised his eyebrows.

“Everything okay? I heard you shouting”, he said and Izzy nodded.

“I have to kill my brother as soon as I’m back in England. Let’s watch some more of your TV series?”

 

 

Magnus bumped his head against the cupboard in the kitchen and let out a long sigh.

“I’m not sure I can handle complicated right now? Oh god, I’m such a jerk!”, he scolded himself, then he pushed away and got out a mug.   
He looked down at the coffee machine and stopped in his motion to grab the steaming pot.   
Fuck it, he thought again.

He stopped his car in front of a large house and got a bag out of the trunk, mumbling to himself as he did so. He walked to the front door, took a deep breath and rang the bell. A few minutes passed and he was about to press the button again when the door opened and Magnus looked into the surprised face of Alec wearing sweatpants and a lose shirt with.. stains. 

“Surprise!”, Magnus said and held out his hands.

“Yeah.. uh, hi”, was all Alec managed to say, still staring at Magnus who smiled and took another deep breath.

“So.. I was home doing nothing really, and I thought about you and what I said to you two days ago and about your sister’s phone call and I was such a jerk and maybe this isn’t so complicated at all and I wanted to apologize and..”, he stopped when there was a loud bang inside the house and Alec glanced over his shoulder. Magnus stopped and pressed his lips together.

“You’re.. not alone are you?”, he asked and Alec shook his head slowly.

“Not really. I’m sorry”, he said but Magnus shook his head frantically.  


“No, don’t be, I mean I came here without calling and.. I really should have called you and..”, he stopped again when the door opened a bit more and a young boy appeared, looking up at Magnus, who stared down startled.

“Who is this daddy”, the boy asked and Magnus looked up to Alec with wide eyes.   
Alec swallowed and stroke the boys shoulder.

“Daddy?”, Magnus breathed and Alec nodded slowly.

“This is Magnus, my friend. Magnus, this is Raphael, my son.”

The little boy looked at Magnus and smiled.

“Hello, how do you do?”, he asked and Magnus inhaled.

“I’m.. fine, how are you?”, he answered and Raphael smiled even wider.

“I’m very well, thank you. Do you want to come inside?”, he asked but Magnus looked up at Alec again, who still stared at Magnus without a word.

“I’m.. not sure, uhm..”, he said but then another voice sounded from the hallway.  


“Hey Rafe, I’m waiting in the living room, why aren’t you coming back?”, someone said and then the door opened even wider and another young guy, who  looked a lot like Alec, appeared. He looked at Magnus and extended his hand.  


“Hi, I’ Max, Alec’s brother. You must be Magnus?”, he asked and Magnus nodded slowly at a loss with words about the whole scene.   
He glanced at Alec who swallowed. Max seemed to sense the tension, so he took Raphael’s hand.  


“Come on, I think those two need to have a talk, how about we go back inside and play with your Lego?”, he suggested but Raphael took his hand back and looked up at Alec, then at Magnus.  


“Do you want some hot cocoa? Daddy always makes me hot cocoa when he needs to talk about something serious”, he said. Magnus looked a little helpless at Alec who shrugged with an apologetic look.  


“I.. I don’t know..”, he said but Raphael narrowed his eyes.  


“Don’t you like cocoa? Daddy makes the best, with little marshmallows in it”, he said and Magnus nodded.

“I… okay.”

 

Alec and Max prepared the hot chocolate, while Raphael sat down with Magnus opposite of him, and the little boy kept staring at Magnus. Alec noticed.

“Rafe, stop staring at our guest and sit down properly, or you don’t get the cocoa”, he said with firm voice and Magnus couldn’t help but smile the way Raphael obeyed immediately.  


“How do you know  my d addy?”, he asked Magnus, still watching him. Magnus saw Max smirk and Alec nudging his side, but  Magnus focused on Raphael.  


“I live in his sister’s house at the moment. Your aunt Isabelle?”, he said and Raphael nodded.

“He told me aunt Izzy is in America right now. So she lives in your house? Do you have a big house?”, he asked as Alec placed a steaming mug in front of him and handed one to Magnus as well, then he and Max sat down. Magnus smiled at Alec, then he looked back at Raphael.

“You could say so, yes. I own a company and work from my place, so it is big”, he explained and Raphael nodded, then he looked at his drink.

“Max has more marshmallows than me”, he pouted but Alec shook his head.

“No, everyone has five, I counted them. You can count them to check”, he said and Raphael got up, looked at Max mug first, then at Magnus and climbed up Alec’s lap to peek inside the mug. He counted to five, then handed Alec his mug.

“Five in each mug. Can you blow mine, it’s too hot to drink”, he said and shoved the mug towards Alec, who didn’t catch it that fast and spilled the hot liquid on his shirt. He glanced at Magnus, then wiped at the stain and took the mug from Raphael.  


“Slow down Rafe, and sit on your own  chair ”, he said, then he blew into Raphael’s mug.

“So, Magnus, how is it living in Izzys house? Do you like it here?”, Max suddenly asked and Magnus smiled at him for trying to ease the tension a bit a swap subjects.

“Her place is cute, everything is perfectly stacked and her book collection is amazing”, Magnus answered and Max nodded.

“Yeah, well, lies in the family, the thing with the books. Did Alec tell you about his novel?”  
Magnus nodded.

“Yes, it sounds thrilling. I’m definitely buying his books”, Magnus said and glanced at Alec from the side who blushed a little. 

“You should, he’s so good at this”, Max agreed with a smirk towards Alec, who rolled his eyes at his younger brother.

When they all finished the drinks, Raphael looked at Magnus again.  
“Do you want to see the fort daddy and uncle Max built in my room?”, he asked but Alec frowned as Max tried to hide his grin.

“No, Rafe, no. Magnus won’t crawl into your fort”, he scolded but Raphael kept looking at Magnus.  


“Don’t you like forts?”, he asked and then Alec looked at Magnus too, who was searching for words. He shrugged.

“Show me the way?”, was all he managed to say and Raphael jumped up, took his hand and pulled him after him.   
They all went up the stairs and Raphael pushed open a door and stopped with a proud look on his face.

Inside the room, there were loads of blankets thrown over a table and a few chairs, pillows stacked as walls on the side and there was a big space in the middle to crawl inside.

“Come on, lie down!”, Raphael said and pulled at Magnus hand, but Alec stopped him.  


“Rafe, don’t order him around” he said and Raphael nodded.

“I’m sorry, please come and look inside” he said and Magnus couldn’t help but grin at the way Raphael immediately listened to Alec. 

They all crawled inside Raphael next to Magnus, then Alec and Max on Magnus other side. 

“Daddy, turn on the lights”, Raphael said and Alec reached to his left and turned a switch, then suddenly the blanket ceiling lit up with fairy lights all above them. Magnus inhaled sharply.  


“Wow, that looks amazing”, he said and felt Alec reach for his hand.   
They intertwined them and Magnus smiled.  


“We all built it together and Daddy said the lights are Mummys gift to look after me”, Raphael said and looked at Magnus, who swallowed.   
Max moved first and looked at Raphael.  


“Rafe, I think your Dad and Magnus maybe want to talk a bit now, how about we go back down to the living room and try out that new game Jace got you for your birthday?”, he asked and Raphael nodded. When the two boys left the room, Magnus slowly got up and took his hand back.   
Alec moved up as well. They went back down to the kitchen, where they could hear Raphael and Max laugh.

“I’m trying to figure out why you didn’t tell me about him”, Magnus said as Alec handed him a glass of wine, from the bag Magnus had brought along.   
Alec looked at him with a pained expression.

“Because I usually don’t tell guys I’m dating about him. It’s already complicated finding someone but then mentioning I have a son..”, Alec started but Magnus interrupted him.  


“I’m confused here, because you were the one who wanted to get to know each other. Are you married then? He mentioned his mother..”, he said but Alec slowly shook his head.

“No, I… Raphael is the son of my best friend. She got pregnant and would have had to raise him alone so I adopted him and we did it together. But she.. died in a car accident two years ago.”

Magnus gasped and went silent. Alec looked down at his glass and took a sip.  


“I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, you didn’t know, because I didn’t tell you. I’m sorry as well. It’s just.. easier to be a single guy than to be a gay father with that back story. I love Raphael more than my own life, but it’s complicated and so I try to compartmentalize my life like this. He was at Robert’s… my fathers place this weekend when I went out. That was when I met you.”

Magnus nodded, then a sudden realization hit him.

“Raphael and Robert. Your son Raphael, and your father Robert!”, he thought out loud and Alec furrowed his brow.  


“Yeah..?” 

“No I.. gosh I was so dumb! I was over thinking when I saw the names on your phone but now this explains a lot.”

“Oh. Yeah uhm.. sorry. It’s just.. you know I’m a bit scared of doing both, being a Dad and dating. That’s one of the reasons Izzy tried to set me up.”

Magnus sipped his wine and hummed.

“I think I get why you didn’t tell me cause I’m leaving in less than a week”, he said and Alec nodded slowly.

“I just thought it wouldn’t be hard to introduce him to someone I might never see again.”

“Cause I’m just someone you slept with and slept at twice”, Magnus said and waved his hand in the air.   
Alec smirked and raised his eyebrows.

“I thought you were someone I slept with and slept at twice”, he said and Magnus let out a small laugh.  


“I think we just went way over complicated”, Magnus pointed out and Alec huffed.  


“Yeah cause I’m just a writer from England and you’re a stunning movie trailer editor from Los Angeles. We’re worlds apart. And.. I have a cow in the backyard.” Magnus nearly choked on his wine and stared at Alec in disbelief.

“You have a cow..?”, he said and Alec nodded, laughing.

“In the backyard, yes. How’s that for dating-material?”, he laughed and Magnus shook his head grinning widely.

“Quite the challenge.”

 

 


	4. Anything can happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise, surprise!   
> Since Shadowhunters is back, I'm posting the full story in one go hehe :)
> 
> There's just one thing I have to say about this chapter:  
> I’m sorry that Izzy and Simon are OOC but I kind of didn’t want to go down that road cause then I could have written a 20 chapter story with Sizzy as well.   
> Sorry. I just.. wanted Malec to quickly work out and this was what came out. And I twisted the story a liiiiittle bit to make it work my way. Sue me.
> 
> Right, so enjoy the ending of this story and.. no just enjoy it ;)  
> Cheers! xx

Izzy met up with Simon again over the next few days and he showed her some of his favorite movies and they went out for lunch and dinner. She enjoyed the company but decided to call Alec again on another day. She waited for him to pick up, but it was Max who picked up the phone.

“Hello?”

“Max, is that you? It’s me, Izzy”, she said and heard her brother laugh.

“Oh right, I was wondering about the weird number. How are you doing in L.A.?”, he asked and she laughed.

“It’s great, the warm weather is so nice and I’ve got a giant pool in the garden. How’s everyone? Where’s Alec?” Max huffed.

“Alec is out with Magnus, I guess you know about them by now? He’s having me babysit Rafe again, so he can go out and snog that guy of his”, he groaned and Izzy’s eyebrows shot up.

“They’re.. together? Like.. really together?”, she asked in disbelief.

“I don’t know, but they spend a lot of time together. I.. wait Rafe, it’s Izzy on the phone I… Okay. Izzy, Raphael wants to talk to you”, Max said, then Izzy heard ruffling and Raphaels voice sounded.

“Hello aunt Izzy, how are you doing in America?”, the little boy asked and Izzy smiled.  


“I’m great, thanks buddy. How are you?”

“I’m fine thank you. When are you coming back?”, Raphael asked.

“I’ll be back for New Year’s eve and we can celebrate together, how does that sound?”

“Great, you can meet Daddy’s new friend then! He is super funny and he wears really cool jackets all the time!”, Raphael said and Izzy swallowed.

“Yeah, that would be great. Listen, can you give me Max again? I’ll talk to you when I get back, okay?”

“Sure. Bye aunt Izzy”, Raphael said and then Izzy heard Max again.

“Hello?”  


“Hey, still me. So Raphael met Magnus?”, she asked a bit worried but Max tried to calm her.

“He did, but I think you should talk to Alec about it. He will be back later, I’ll tell him to call you. I gotta go now, Raphael wanted to go outside. Talk to you soon, okay?”

“Okay, bye Max.”

 

Izzy met Simon for dinner again later, but she was sulking over her Chinese food. Simon eyed her warily from the side.

“What’s wrong? Don’t you like the food? We can go somewhere else if you don’t like it”, he suggested it but she shook her head.

“No, it’s not the food. I’m.. worried about my brother.”

“Oh, I see. What’s up in England then?”, he asked as he tried to grab rice with his chopstick but failed.

“Have you ever fallen in love wit someone from another country?”, Izzy asked and looked at him. He raised his eyebrows.  


“You mean.. wait are you talking about.. your brother or..?”, he asked slowly and Izzy, realizing what she just said, blushed a little.

“Oh I’m sorry I.. yes I was talking about my brother. I mean we.. I really like you but this long distance thing would be hard and..”, she stopped and looked at him a little helpless. He held up his hands.

“No, I get it, I feel the same way. We’re.. friends.” He smiled at Izzy.  


“So, you were talking about your brother?” She nodded.

“Yes. He’s.. complicated. I mean his life. And now I think he’s falling head over heels for Magnus and I’m just.. worried.”

“I’m sure they’ll work it out. You’ll see when you get back, you’re leaving tomorrow, aren’t you?”, Simon said and Izzy nodded.

“Yes. I guess you’re right. I just always worry about him since… something happened. He deserves something nice for once, you know?”, she said and Simon nodded.

“I get it, yeah. Oh by the way, that reminds of something. A friend of mine, Clary, she’s going to England as well just before New Year’s Eve. She’s moving to London since she’s starting work there right after New Year’s Eve, and I may have told her about you. She doesn’t know anyone yet and asked if I would ask you to maybe hit her up? Sorry if that’s awkward.”

Izzy thought for a moment, then she nodded.

“Call her right now, I’m happy to asnwer all her questions and help her out”, she said with a smile. Simon grinned as he took out his phone.  


“Thank you so much!”

 

Clary showed up half an hour later and Izzy and her got along instantly. Clary told her she was starting work as an art teacher at a school and where she would live just outside London. As it turned out, it was the next town as to where Izzy lived.

“I can’t believe the coincidence! That’s so weird!”, Clary said after they discovered that fact. Izzy laughed and nodded.

“Must be fate. And you can totally spend New Year’s Eve with us, no discussion! We’re having a little party at Alec’s place and you’ll fit nicely”, Izzy stated and Clary nodded happily.  


“Thank you so much!”

Izzy looked at Clary and smirked.

“Clary, do you have a boyfriend right now?”, she suddenly asked but Clary shook her head.

“No, I don’t, I’m so fed up with L.A. boys. No offense Simon. Why? Got any good London guys to introduce to me?”, she said with a teasing wink and Izzy giggled.

“Maybe”, she said and sipped her drink.

 

 

Magnus was about to pack his suitcase as he was leaving tomorrow, when he heard the door bell going off.   
He narrowed his eyes but went downstairs and gasped in surprise when he opened the door. Alec stood outside and smiled at him with that fond expression he always had on when he looked at Magnus.   
So the only logical thing for Magnus was to surge forward and kiss Alec, who caught him in his arms and kissed him back just as  fiercely.

 

They lay in bed, both panting and looking at the ceiling and Magnus couldn’t help but grin widely.

“That was… wow I mean you really..”, Alec panted and Magnus broke out into a laugh and glanced at Alec from the side.  


“You weren’t so bad yourself, I mean you really have a talented tongue”, he said with a smirk and Alec blushed and punched Magnus shoulder lightly.   
Then he turned a bit and leaned on his elbow, looking down at Magnus.

“So.. you must come to London all the time, right? For work, I mean”, Alec said as he reached for the pillows and handed one to Magnus, who snuggled into it. He glanced at Alec.

“London? Never.” Alec raised an eyebrow.  


“New York?” Magnus shrugged.

“Not really, but that would be easier. Do you go there often?”, he asked with hope in his voice but Alec shook his head.

“Rarely. But long distance relationships can work!”, he said with determination in his voice. Magnus chuckled.  


“You have any experience? Last time I checked I couldn’t even make a relationship work when I was living together with the person”, he said and let out a sigh, but Alec nodded frantically.

“So? This could be the perfect solution then”, he said and Magnus couldn’t help but smile. Then he sat up and looked down at Alec who laid back onto the pillow.

“Right, so let’s say, hypothetically, we make this work. We both commit to flying back and forth as much as we can but then in six months we hit a wall.” Alec opened his mouth but shut it when Magnus continued his ranting.  


“Like, I can’t be constantly away from work and Raphael can’t deal with you leaving so often and we start to notice the tension. We know this isn’t gonna work so we start fighting and after a long tearful phone call we say goodbye.” Magnus swallowed and Alec inhaled slowly.

“And that’ll be it, it’s not like we’re gonna bump into each other just like that. And then what’s left? Two miserable people feeling totally messed up and hurt.”

Magnus let out a long shaky breath, looking at Alec with furrowed brows.

“Or!”, Magnus started again but Alec leaned up as well and kissed him with a smile. Magnus inhaled Alec’s scent and swallowed hard, then he whispered.

“Or we should just realize what we had this past week has been perfect and maybe it won’t get any better than that? Maybe we’re just trying to figure this out cause it feels so good and the fact that I’m leaving in a few hours makes this far more exciting that it might actually be?”, Magnus said with a pained expression and looked at Alec.

“Say something?”, Magnus asked and Alec nodded slowly.

“I have another scenario for you, even after you overdid yourself with analyzing just now”, he said and Magnus groaned and fell back onto the pillow hiding his face behind his hands.  


“What’s your scenario?”, he asked, voice muffled through his hands.

“I’m in love with you.”

 

 

It was silent for a few moments, then Magnus moved his hands away and stared at Alec who gave him a half-smile and a shrug.

“I apologize for the blunt delivery but.. that’s the truth. I’m in love with you, and I’m not just feeling this way because you’re leaving, or because it feels good to feel this way, which it does, by the way, or did, before you went off like that”, he said and waved his hand in the air and let out a long breath.

“I can’t analyze it like you did, I just know I love you. And I never thought I would actually feel this way but I do. I can’t believe how often I’m saying it, but I love you. And I realize I come with a package deal, two for the prize of one but I finally know what I want and that is you.”

Alec looked at Magnus with that fond expression again as Magnus leaned up an inhaled slowly, his breath coming out shallow.

“Can you not look at me like that I...”, he said and Alec nodded slowly. Magnus took another big breath.  


“I wasn’t expecting ‘I love you’”, he said and Alec looked down, fidgeting with the hem of the blanket.

“I’m trying to find the right thing to say but..”, he said and Alec looked up again lips pressed together.

“I think if the obvious response doesn’t come to you immediately we should just… we should talk about something else, like the fact what a complete fool I just made of myself”, he said and sank down onto the pillow again, letting out a long breath. Magnus leaned forward as well, hovering over Alec who looked anywhere but Magnus eyes. Magnus took Alec’s head in his hand and forced him to look into his eyes.

“Can you.. shut up for a second?”, he said and leaned down to kiss Alec.

 

 

Izzy loaded her suitcase onto the desk at the airport and looked at Clary and Simon who smiled at her.

“I can’t believe you’re leaving, who am I gonna talk to about all the movies and series now?”, Simon said and Izzy laughed, hugging him tightly.

“I’m sure you’ll be happy just the same without me”, she said and Simon pouted.  


“Call me as soon as you get back and I’ll visit you soon”, he said. Izzy nodded, then she turned to Clary.  


“Text me when you’re landing later, I’m gonna get Jace to drive to the airport to pick you up. You’re gonna love the party at Alec’s place”, she said and hugged the other girl.  


“I will, my flight’s leaving in just a few hours. Thank you so much”, she said, then Izzy winked at them and walked trough the security.

 

 

Magnus put his suitcase in the trunk of the taxi waiting for him outside, then he let out a sigh and went back inside. He was feeling anxious about the whole situation but smiled when he saw Alec leaning against the kitchen door frame.

“Okay, so we’re not gonna make a bigger deal out of this than it already is”, Magnus said and Alec nodded as he pushed away from the frame.

“No, we’re not.” He smiled.

“It’s not like we’re never gonna call or text or email or..”, he trailed off as Alec stepped closer and grabbed his waist.  


“No set rules”, Alec said and Magnus nodded in agreement.  


“Exactly. I’m just gonna kiss you for the millionth time and say see you soon.”

Alec nodded.

“Take care of yourself”, he said as he pressed their foreheads together, and then they closed their eyes and kissed.   
Magnus put his arms around Alec’s neck and scraped his scalp slightly as Alec held onto his hips tighter. They both let out a long, shaky breath when the parted and Magnus moved back first.

He smiled.

“See you soon.”

 

 

The car moved away slowly, and Magnus inhaled, not daring to look back over his shoulder at the little house, but looked down at his plane ticket and passport in his hands instead. The driver looked at him through the rear-view mirror.  


“Did you have a good holiday, sir?”, he asked and Magnus looked up.  


“Yeah. Yeah I did”, he answered. “Maybe the best ever”, he mumbled more to himself and looked out the window.   


Magnus let out a shaky breath and blinked, when he noticed tears forming in his eyes. He swallowed hard, a lump building in his throat but all he could do was smile. He wiped at the tears and let out a small laugh.

He finally knew what to do. And he knew how to get it.

 

“Can you turn around?”, he suddenly asked the driver who raised his eyebrows at him.  


“Forgot something?”, he asked and Magnus nodded frantically.  


“Yes!  Yes,  please go back!”

The driver nodded and stopped, then he turned the car around and started driving again. Magnus was fidgeting with his coat and looked at the driver again.

“Can’t you go faster? I’m really in a hurry?”, he pushed but the driver shook his head.  


“No, sorry, sir, the road is too slippery.” Magnus groaned and shook his head.

“Just stop!”, he said, opened the door, slammed it shut and started running. 

The driver got out as well and shouted after him but Magnus didn’t stop. He just ran faster, all the way back down the road. He stopped at the gate of the house for a second, then he pushed past it and inside the house, breathing heavily.  


 

“Alec? Alec!”, he shouted and stopped, when he saw Alec  standing in the kitchen, looking at him with  the saddest expression  Magnus had ever seen , rubbing at his eyes.  Magnus swallowed.  


“You know, I was just thinking. Why would I ever leave before New Year’s Eve? That makes no sense at all”, he said and stepped a bit closer to where Alec was standing and kept staring at Magnus.  


“I mean, you didn’t exactly asked me out but.. you did say you loved me so..”, he shrugged and stopped right before Alec and looked at him with a smile.

“I thought you would like me there with you”, he finished and Alec let out a small laugh, running a hand through his hair.  


“I’ve got Raphael and everyone at my place on New Year’s Eve”, he said but Magnus smiled fondly.

“Sounds perfect”, he said and grabbed Alec’s shirt to close the distance between them and kiss him.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END!
> 
> Did you like it?  
> Oh wait it says 5 chapters... guess that means there's gotta be more???   
> Hah, stay tuned ;)


	5. Epilogue: Gumption

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohooo... an epilogue! Just a short one.. to make the ending perfetcly fluffy and cute!   
> I hope you all liked this little story.  
> xx

“Alec, Raphael, over here!”, Izzy shouted and waved at them at the airport, pulling her suitcase behind her.   
Her eyes widened when she noticed a third person next to Alec, walking towards her, hands intertwined.

“Aunt Izzy!”, Raphael shouted and ran towards her. She scooted him up in her arms and he hugged her tightly.  


“I missed you so much!”, the little boy said happily and she smiled at him.  


“I missed you too, you have to tell me what you got for Christmas!”, she said and let him down, then she looked at Alec and Magnus.

“Hello you two”, she said with raised eyebrows but grinned at the both of them.  


“Hey Izzy”, Alec said and moved to kiss her cheek and took the suitcase from her. Magnus hugged her as well.  


“I have to admit, it’s definitely a surprise to see you here but then again..”, she said and smirked at Alec who rolled his eyes. Izzy laughed and hooked arms with Magnus and took Raphaels hand, pulling them both towards the exit of the airport.

“You have to tell me everything I missed”, she said with a glance at Alec.  


They arrived at Alec’s place an hour later after Magnus had told her the whole story in the car, well, he left some bits out because of Raphael, but she smiled as she got out and punched Alec’s shoulder.

“My god, Alec, I really can’t believe all that happen in just one and a half week while I was gone”, she teased and Alec smiled fondly at Magnus.

“Thank you for taking a vacation, I guess?”, he said and kissed Magnus lightly.   
Raphael pulled Izzys arm and rolled his eyes at the two men kissing.

“They’ve been like that ever since this morning. Come on, I want to show you my presents! Uncle Jace and Max are here as well!”, he said and pulled her after him inside.

Jace and Max were in the kitchen, preparing vegetables for dinner later. Raclette was a tradition in the Lightwood household on New Year’s Eve. Izzy hugged both her brothers, then her phone pinged. She rea the message, then she looked up and smiled at Jace, who raised his eyebrows in suspicion.  


“What? You only ever smile at me like this when you need something”, he said and Max laughed.

“Oh yeah, you’re in trouble now, bro”, he said and Jace frowned. Izzy punched Max shoulder and shook her head.  


“Someone forgot to drag you over the coals while I was away, huh? No, well I do need a favor of you, but I think you’ll thank me later”, she said with a smirk. Jace raised his eyebrows.  


“What is it?”

 

Jace pulled up in front of the airport a bit later and got out his phone. Izzy had given him Clarys number for him to contact her when he was there to pick her up. He let out a sigh when he entered the airport, mentally cursing himself as to why he had admitted to pick up some girl Izzy had met during her vacation. So much for doing his sister a favor and driving an hour into the London traffic on New Year’s Eve. Max had only laughed at him.

>I’m here, exit C on the left side< he texted Clary and looked around.

“Jace?”, someone suddenly said and he turned around when the person tapped his shoulder.

He was about to answer but his eyes widened when he took in the beautiful smiling red-haired girl standing in front of him. He managed to nod and the girl grinned even wider.

“You’re just like Izzy described you. I’m Clary, nice to met you”, she said and extended her hand.

Jace nodded again and swallowed.

“Nice to meet you”, he said.

 

After Jace had returned with Clary from the airport, all of them had gotten dinner together. They laughed while eating and Jace had only eyes for Clary, who joked with Magnus about something Simon once did. Izzy smirked and Alec raised his eyebrows at her. She shrugged and winked at her brother.

They played some board games with Raphael to waste some time, but when it was nearly midnight, everyone started getting their coats. Raphael kept bubbling stories to Izzy, things she had missed when she was away, and then they all got out on the street together. The neighbors were out as well and greeted them as Max announced the had about five minutes left. Alec handed Raphael a sparkler to hold.

“Be careful and hold it away from your body, okay?”, he said and handed them out to everyone else. Max looked at his watch and nodded.

“Thirty seconds, everyone! Raphael be prepared, Izzy, got the lighter”, he said and nodded when it was just ten seconds.  
Everyone counted down and Izzy lighted up Raphaels sparkler and then it was midnight.

“Happy new year!”, Max shouted and hugged Izzy, who picked up Raphael and then suddenly the sky emerged in light from fireworks exploding above their heads. All kinds of colors appeared and they stared up into the night sky in amazement.

Alec leaned towards Magnus and kissed him lovingly, while Magnus held onto Alec’s jacket with one hand, the sparkler in the other. Jace and Clary started cheering and laughed as they held each other’s hand firmly.

“Happy new year”, Alec breathed, his forehead leaning against Magnus who smiled.

“Happy new year Alexander. I love you”, he said and kissed Alec again.

 

When they got inside again, Izzy nudged Alec’s side and smiled at her brother as he watched Magnus and Raphael laughing on the sofa.

“I’ve never seen you so happy since.. you know”, she said and Alec smiled, nodding.

“I am happy. This is amazing.”

“It really is”, Izzy agreed and leaned her head against his shoulder.

“Thank you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!  
> xx


End file.
